


Hacer amor

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: De todas las cosas que hay por hacer, el amor es definitivamente una de las mejores en la lista.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Hacer amor

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz San Valentín! ❤️❤️❤️❤️😚
> 
> Aunque yo no lo celebro espero que te la pases genial con todas las personas que amas.
> 
> En fin, este es otro pequeño oneshot que escribí cuando necesitaba un tratamiento especial de amorsito jajaa sé que tiene un nombre que te haría pensar que tiene smut, pero es solo una historia llena de romance y amor ✨❤️ espero no decepcionarte 😚❤️

  
Dentro de una de las habitaciones secretas en el palacio mental de Sherlock, sobre un muro hecho de _deseos superfluos_ y pegado con cinta de _no es necesario pero qué más da_ , había un pequeño listado de todo aquello que al detective consultor le gustaba hacer a, con y por su blogger...

**1.-Desayunos súper calóricos todos los viernes.**

—Realmente creo que deberías dejarlo de una vez, Sherlock —dijo John con voz tranquila, partió un pequeño trozo de salchicha y se la llevó a la boca, una vez tragó tomó un sorbo de su jugo de manzana. Sherlock dobló por la mitad el periódico que leía tan atentamente, le miró.

—Gideon es el culpable John, si no hubiera metido a Mycroft en todo esto no tendría por qué verme en la necesidad de... —En ese momento el doctor le cortó con un movimiento de manos, Sherlock había repetido esa línea desde ayer por la noche ante la más pequeña frase de John.

—No me refiero a eso. —El detective enarcó una ceja, el ex militar señaló hacia su plato—Esto es demasiado.

—Es justo lo que necesitas —replicó Sherlock con tranquilidad.

—Comenzaré a subir de peso si esto sigue así.

—Es solo los viernes.

—¡Pero esta es la comida de todo un día!

**2.-Dar un paseo (sin estar en un caso) por lo menos tres veces por mes.**

John estornudó por decimotercera vez en menos de diez minutos, tenía su brazo entrelazado con el del detective, aun así parecía que este no le prestaba atención. Obtenía más miradas de los demás transeúntes que pasaban a su lado, afortunadamente era ya de noche y no había demasiados de ellos.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. —Sherlock no hizo comentario alguno—Hace mucho frío y tal vez me estoy enfermando. —Sherlock continuó ignorándolo—. ¿Podría ser que podamos dar un paseo más largo mañana? —John se limpió el moquillo que sentía salir de su nariz, pero al mirar el pañuelo este estaba seco. Por otro lado, Sherlock siguió sin hacerle caso.

El doctor suspiró.

—Me dejé secuestrar por Mycroft —soltó, alzando mentalmente ambos pulgares cuando su detective consultor finalmente volteó sus ojos grises hacía él. Sabía que esa no fue la mejor manera de llamar la atención del detective, no obstante y a pesar del ceño fruncido, había funcionado.

**3.-Tocar el violín cuando su estrés supere los parámetros aceptables.**

Un suspiro salió sin permiso de la boca de John, luego de haber corrido bajo la lluvia en lo que resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo, estar ahora seco, sentado frente a la chimenea siendo calentado por el fuego; el doctor no podía sino suspirar ante ese ambiente apacible, mismo que además de todo era acompañado por los lentos y melancólicos acordes del violín de Sherlock.

Por todo ello, había valido la pena.

Mojarse hasta los interiores por la lluvia, perseguir a ese hombre que no tenía idea de porqué había sido perseguido pero que aun así les costó su tiempo atrapar, lidiar con Lestrade y su aparente mal humor por sus problemas maritales e incluso haber sido abandonado (nuevamente) por Sherlock en la escena del crimen; justo en este momento John se sentía perfectamente recompensado.

—Te despertaré más tarde —susurró el detective cuando el doctor sitió sus ojos cerrarse. Eso era vida.

**4.-Comprar un obsequio luego de una pelea nivel cinco o superior.**

Sherlock mantuvo fruncido el ceño antes, durante, y después de entrar a la sobre-iluminada tienda. Aun así, era su propia culpa la razón por la cual estaba ahí, una vez más la había fastidiado con su John y arreglarlo no sería tan fácil como cuando accidentalmente le había hecho un pequeño agujero a uno de sus suéteres de lana con el cautín caliente. Tampoco como la vez en la que, sin querer, el detective consultor había olvidado su aniversario, no es como si lo celebraran, pero tenerlo siempre en mente era un buen detalle.

—Buenas noches, cualquier pieza que le interese solo dígame y se la mostraré —Sherlock solo asintió, regalándole a la mujer una falsa pero muy creíble sonrisa. Caminó un par de pasos hasta el aparador que estaba justo en el centro de la tienda, debajo del cristal se mostraban lujosos y muy caros relojes. Su doctor no era materialista, pero seguro que un Rolex le haría olvidar que Sherlock había borrado de sus recuerdos un día entero.

**5.-Actuar románticamente de vez en cuando.**

Cuando comenzó una relación amorosa con Sherlock, John estaba seguro de que muy pocas cosas a su alrededor cambiarían, en primera porque ya vivían juntos, en segunda porque todo el mundo pensaba que desde un principio eran pareja y en tercera porque, nada más se conocieron, habían empezado a compartir _momentos_.

No obstante, y por más que al doctor no le gustara equivocarse, en realidad estaba agradecido por ello. Sherlock se había adaptado casi perfectamente a la idea de lo que ser amantes representaba. Para sorpresa y gusto del doctor, tener al único detective consultor del mundo abrazándolo por la espalda en las frías noches de invierno, sentados frente a la ventana, mirando copos de nieve caer siendo iluminados por los últimos rastros de luz, era un escena que amaba protagonizar.

Más aún cuando Sherlock le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello o le besaba en su nuca, su oreja o su mejilla de vez en cuando. John suspiró, que Sherlock actuara tan románticamente solo con él había sido el mejor de sus descubrimientos.

**6.-Dejarlo ganar cuatro de cada cinco discusiones.**

—¡Yo pude haberlo vencido! —gritó John.

—¡Tenía un arma! ¡Si no le disparaba pudo haberte matado! —le respondió Sherlock.

—¡Si pudieras confiar más en mí...! ¡Podríamos haberlo arrestado! Él no merecía solo morir —John pateó con fuerza la mesita para café, todavía más enojado. Sherlock, por otro lado, leyó perfectamente la situación, si no deseaba que su doctor se enfadase más, debía rendirse.

—A ti te confiaría mi vida John, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si te disparaban? ¿Qué me hubiera pasado a mí? —El corazón de John se aceleró cuando Sherlock lo envolvió entre sus cálidos abrazos. No obstante estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para resistirse, hizo lo posible por salirse de su agarre, sin embargo por más que se movía no lo lograba. Cuando el detective lo besó finalmente se quedó quieto, aun así no le correspondió.

—Eres un desastre conmigo, sin mi... —Sherlock asintió y le volvió a besar, John logró calmarse un poco—. Bien, pero te quedas sin sexo tres semanas.

**7.-** **Sobreprotección** **, nivel; psicópata.**

John piensa que lo ha disimulado perfectamente.

Sherlock ha sabido desde siempre lo mucho que John adora cuando le sobreprotege. En realidad, en el punto actual de su relación, no es ningún secreto lo muy vanidoso que se siente John cuando el grandísimo, inteligentísimo y maravillosísimo detective consultor, único en el mundo y anexas, le cele al punto de no dejar que absolutamente nadie tenga el más mínimo contacto con él.

Puede que para algunos tener un amante con tal nivel de proteccionismo fuera un llamado instantáneo a una muerte social, pérdida total de libertad y/o el deseo bien justificado por un poco de privacidad. Más para alguien como John, que básicamente toda su vida se ha visto en la necesidad de cuidarse la espalda, siempre en constante estrés aún en la independencia de su vida como civil; ahora mismo, que tiene a quien vigilase su sueño, con quien compartir su tiempo y explotar lo máximo de su libertad, dejarse proteger resultaba más como quitarse un gran peso de encima.

**8.-Ceder a una de cada cinco peticiones** **_ridículas_ ** **.**

**—** Vamos Sherlock, llegaremos tarde si no vas más rápido —John caminaba apresuradamente, jalando de la mano a su detective consultor. El taxi en el que iban había decidido morir un par de calles antes de llegar al hogar de   
Mycroft, en donde se reunirían con sus suegros en una pequeña y sencilla comida preparada por las hábiles manos de mamá Holmes.

—Tienes razón, deberías adelantarte —susurró Sherlock haciendo lo posible por menguar el paso de John, por supuesto, no funcionaba.

—Ya lo rechazaste muchas veces, iremos o iremos. —El detective entrecerró los ojos, de improvisto jaló a sus brazos a John y le besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. El doctor, sorprendido y un poco más, se dejó llevar esta vez por Sherlock durante los últimos pasos hasta la gran puerta de la entrada al enorme hogar de Mycroft.

El detective consultor sonrió traviesamente a su hermano cuando este miró el rostro sonrojado y los iris dilatados de John.

**9.-Dejarse mimar.**

Sherlock se había dado cuenta, incluso antes de haber iniciado su relación con él, que John era _extremadamente_ cariñoso y atento. Alguien que cumplía con cualquier expectativa e incluso más. Y, una vez ambos le dieron otro nombre a lo que tenían, estas características no se habían hecho esperar para actuar. John le hacía el desayuno y mientras no estuvieran en un caso incluso se lo llevaba hasta la cama. Se encargaba de lavar la ropa y se quejaba menos al poner en orden el departamento, aun a pesar de que los niveles de desorganización se habían mantenido iguales sin importar el cambio en su relación.

Lo tomaba en cuenta para cualquier cambio a realizar dentro de la habitación que ambos compartían y, algo que agradecía Sherlock, le informaba cuando hacía alguna decisión improvisada. También le ayudaba a lavarse en caso de que regresara muy sucio de alguna investigación y siempre le avisaba de su ubicación cada vez que salía, cosa que tranquilizaba a Sherlock cuando de repente lo perdía de vista.

En general, Sherlock podía llegar a sentirse extraño por tantas atenciones, no obstante, cuando todas ellas provenían de su John, después de todo, no estaba tan mal.

**10.-Comprar un anillo.**

En realidad Sherlock estaba completamente seguro de que ni él ni John necesitaban ningún tipo de papel firmado por un juez que declarara el lazo socio-afectivo que los unía. No obstante, y estaba bastante molesto con él mismo por haber sido Mycroft quien se lo hiciera ver, aquella acta no sería solo un recordatorio constante de lo emocional que se había vuelto solo por una persona.

Un papel como ese le otorgaría a John la responsabilidad de ser quien tomase cualquier decisión sobre Sherlock que él pudiera necesitar en algún futuro, tanto ante la ley así como medicamente hablando. Sería el doctor el que heredaría todo lo suyo en caso de que Sherlock falleciera primero y, por si fuera poco, que John los presentara como esposos le hacía un poco (muy) feliz.

A pesar de y por más bonito que todo eso sonara, el detective no podía aún caminar a la sección de anillos de aquel opulento lugar. La misma mujer que le había vendido el Rolex que John solo usaba en ocasiones especiales, le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sherlock retrocedió un par de pasos y lentamente salió del lugar.

Mañana, seguro mañana sí lo compraría.

Toda esta lista, dándose cuenta de ello o no, el detective la seguía siempre a pie de letra y, a excepción del último punto, resultaban ser acciones agradablemente bien recibidas en medio de la nada cotidiana vida del señor Sherlock Holmes y su casi esposo, el doctor John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaré esperando ansiosamente porque me digas si te ha gusta o no esta historia 😊.
> 
> Nos leeremos después 😘.
> 
> Ciao ❤️❤️✨
> 
> L. H. 🌸🗡️


End file.
